Shadowgun Legends Wiki
Welcome to the Shadowgun Legends Wiki Your Legends begins now! Fight Hard Party Harder and Believe in Legends''' ' '''SHADOWGUN LEGENDS IS NOW AVAILABLE WORLDWIDE. THE LEGEND BEGINS!' A life of fame awaits players in Shadowgun Legends, a feature-packed FPS/RPG. The world's first persistent mobile shooter offers true AAA experience, bringing players epic campaign, co-op raids, competitive PvP, deep RPG elements and fun-packed hub. *Download the game on Apple Store or Google Play *PRESSKIT: All in one place *SCREENSHOTS: Gallery *GAME WEBSITE: www.shadowgunlegends.com *FOLLOW US ON SOCIAL AND GET ALL NEWS FIRST: facebook.com/Shadowgun *Offical Shadowgun Legends FB Community page : SHADOWGUN Legends | OFFICIAL Shadowgun Legends MADFINGER Games Genre: Action * "Shadowgun Legends is Google Play’s definitive FPS." - Gamezebo.com * “A challenger for the best FPS on mobile” - PocketGamer.co.uk * “It’s hard to believe it’s a free to play game” - 148apps.com About The Game Shadowgun[https://www.shadowgunlegends.com/ Legends]is a free mobile first-person shooter video game developed and published by Madfinger Games for Android and iOS devices on 20th March 2018. It is the 3rd primary installment of the Shadowgun series, a sequel to the original [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.madfingergames.shadowgun&hl=en Shadowgun] and [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.madfingergames.deadzone&hl=en Shadowgun Deadzone], both being multiple award-winning games from 2011 and 2012 respectively. It was released on 20 march 2018 as officially told in MadStream #10 of 2018.However it appeared on play store on 21st of march 2018. Game Description: "Experience an epic story campaign, competitive and cooperative multiplayer, and an innovative social hub, all in one game! In the futuristic world of Shadowgun Legends, humanity is '' under attack from a deadly alien invader. The last line of defence are the Shadowguns, legendary warriors and heroes. You are a young Shadowgun recruit with limitless potential who can turn the tide of war. So what are you waiting for? Join the fight and show the galaxy who’s boss! ''GAME FEATURES ✔ '''THRILLING STORY CAMPAIGN' Save humanity from an alien invader in an epic Story Campaign spanning over 200+ mission on 4 diverse planets ''✔ '''CO-OP MISSIONS AND RAIDS' Join forces with friends and defeat giant enemy bosses for glory and legendary loot ''✔ '''REAL-TIME PLAYER VERSUS PLAYER TEAM BATTLES' Fight your rivals in unique multiplayer game modes and diverse PvP arenas ''✔ '''RPG ELEMENTS AND CUSTOMIZATION' Choose from over 500 unique weapons including Handguns, Assault Rifles, Sub-Machine Guns, Heavy Machine Guns, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Rocket Launchers. From plasma beams to good old-fashioned lead bullets. Collect over 1000 armor pieces and build your armor sets. Fortified juggernaut, sleek infiltrator or something else entirely? The choice is yours! Make your Shadowgun stand out with 150+ cosmetic items Pick your own skills and create your own playstyle - no classes, no restrictions! ''✔ '''INNOVATIVE SOCIAL FEATURES' Interact with other players, visit vendors, accept missions, party hard and much more in game’s persistent Hub Chat with friends, create battle squads and form guilds ''✔ '''UNIQUE REWARD SYSTEM - FAME' Become a celebrity of the Shadowgun Universe Get rewarded for how you play the game. Your every action is appreciated with our unique fame system. The more famous you are the more the world will react to your actions! ''Shadowgun Legends is a groundbreaking mobile game that blurs the lines between console and mobile gaming. Dive into this free feature-packed FPS RPG and battle a '' terrifying alien menace, the Torment, who are rampaging across the Galaxy destroying everything in their path. ''As a new Shadowgun recruit you will create your ultimate '' rockstar warrior with hundreds of weapons, dozens of combat skills, thousands of armor pieces, and a wild collection of cosmetic items and skins. As your fame grows you will indulge in the wild celebrity lifestyle of the most famous warriors in the Universe and carve your name into mankind’s history. ''When you’re not mastering shooting skills you can unwind with '' your friends in the Shadowgun’s neighborhood, where you’ll hang out with other players, hit the bar, chat, interact with NPCs and most importantly...party! ''At MADFINGER Games we’ve always challenged ourselves to push '' the boundaries on mobile devices, and we’re proud of our console quality first person shooters. From our cutting edge graphics to our precise control system, over 180 million players worldwide have been blown away by our innovative approach and dedication to quality. Now we’re taking things to the next level. Shadowgun Legends is the ultimate persistent world shooter in the palm of your hand, a hardcore gaming experience that you can take with you anywhere."'' In this Topic # Shadowgun Field Manual '''by Madfinger # [http://shadowgunlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Walkthrough '''Walkthrough] by Dee Waraich: Video tutorials for understanding each and every Mission/coops. # [[ARMORY|'Armory']] by Kidd Oscar: Handguns, Assault Rifles, Sub-Machine Guns, Heavy Machine Guns, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Rocket Launchers. # Skills by Martha Andrew : There are three types of skills in game; Combat, Survival, Agility 'and 'Joint Skills '''(combination in two different Skills) ' # '''Characters: Hakim', S.A.R.A, John Slade, Big Red, Willow, Pedro, Nitro. Torment # Gallery ': 3D Model # 'News ''': Follow us on social and get all News FIRST: facebook.com/Shadowgun # '''Posts : # Guilds ': # '''Players ': # '''Maps by AltionGaming & Headshot SGDZ: Video for Nitro's Wargames Maps. # Winner Of The Week ': Shadowgun of the Week , Fashion icon of the Week. Kill of the Week # '''Fan art ': # '''Miscellaneous Shadowgun Legends Tips # '''F.A.Q.s : '''Frequently Asked Questions inside Shadowgun Legends. Latest activity Category:Browse